elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 1: The Lost Treasure
Episode 1: The Lost Treasure is the first episode in that is added with Return to Clockwork City expansion. The events take place at the Rift. Offer From a Friend Nagh: "This one is beginning to suspect you don't know where we're going, Kellen." Kellen: "In a way you're correct, Nagh. The scrolls tell me we are on the right path. But as to our destination, well, who knows where a journey will lead?" Nagh: "Nagh senses one of your stories coming." Kellen: "(Chuckles)Why not? This is the story of the the time the Forgotten Hero went on a most unexpected journey indeed. It began with a visit from an old friend..." Swims-at-Night: "Well, well, well. The years have been kind to you. When I heard you were in Skyrim I knew you were just the partner I needed for my latest enterprise. I was recently approched by a mysterious man who's been hiring adventurers and treasure hunters from across Tamriel. He wanted me to find a bauble called Barilzar's Mazed Band. Legend has it, this ring can transport you to the long lost Clockwork City, workshop of the dead tinkerer god, Sotha Sil. And now he think he found it right here, to the Rift. I turned him down - didn't trust him. But there must be a fortune in that city. What do you say you and I find that ring - and steal it right from under the treasure hunters' noses?" Stages Swims-at-Night: "We could try following the other treasure hunters. Or we could check in with my old friends in the Thieves' Guild - if anyone knows where to find something valuable, it'll be them." Ragged Flagon Delvin Mallory: "Swims-at-Night. You've got nerve showing you face here. Think we forgot that cargo you "lost"?" Swims-at-Night: "You're not really still mad about that." Delvin: "Mad's got nothing to do with it. This is just business." Before the victory, Delvin will unterrupt: Delvin Mallory: "All right boys, I... I think he's learned his lesson. Won't be... Stealing from us again." Reward: three Daring Heist, unlocks Streets of Riften. Delvin: "There was a thief boasting about a magic ring. Argonian called Sails-Through-Storms. But she got arrested some weeks back." Swims-at-Night: "Sails-Trough-Storms got caught? She's a legend!" Delvin: "So I gathered. And the guards know it too. She's not in the usual jail, and no one's saying where she is. We've no notion of how to free her." Swims-at-Night: "Hmm. I have a really bad idea." Streets of Riften Swims-at-Night: "All right, hear me out. If we commit a brazen enough crime, the guards will take us right to the Sails-Trought-Storms. And, luckily, brazen is my speciality." Just before your victory, the Riften Lawkeeper will exclaim: Riften Lawkeeper: "Stop right there!" Reward: Three Riften Lawkeeper, unlocks Mistveil Dungeon. Swims-at-Night: "Curses. you've caught us. But there's no prison in the world that can hold us!" Riften Lawkeeper: "We'll see about that." Mistveil Dungeon Sails-Trough-Storms: "Well, look at what the guards dragged in. Welcome to paradise." Swims-at-Night: "We won't be here long. We've come to free you." Sails-Trough-Storms: "Really? Why?" Swims-at-Night: "We hear you know something about Barilzar's Mazed Band." Sails-Trough-Storms: "I might. Get me out of here, and we'll talk." Reward: Three Mistveil Warden, unlocks Forelhost Front Gate. Sails-Trough-Storms: "Thanks for the assistance. I don't have the ring, but I do have this journal. It belonged to a great adventurer who claims to have hidden the ring in the most dangerous place they could find. It's sealed inside a Dragon Cult tomb." Forelhost Front Gate Sails-Trough-Storms: "This is the chamber the journal points to. But the door is magically sealed." Swims-at-Night: "The inscription says reads "Only the dead may walk these halls / Take up the chalice, heed Alduin's call."" Sails-Trough-Storms: "They killed themselves. Drank poison from this chalice. You don't think..." Swims-at-Night: "That the door only opens for the poisoned? Might be. I can brew a poison that won't kill us. But it won't be pleasant..." Sails-Trough-Storms: "I'm not drinking poison just to find some ring. I'm out." Swims-at-Night: "Your loss. Me, i'll do a lot for treasure. And lost cities are always FULL of treasure." Reward: Three Hallowed Deathpriest, unlocks Forelhost Lost Tomb. Forelhost Lost Tomb Sails-Trough-Storms: "There's the ring!" Dragon Priest: "(Roars)" Sails-Trough-Storms: "I guess the poison isn't the only thing that makes this place dangerous." Just before the victory, the following dialogue will occur: Swims-at-Night: "The... ring... is ours!" Mysterious Figure: "I'm afraid not. Thanks for leading us to it though." Reward: three Weakness (Legends), Sails-Through-Storms. Treasure Denied Kellen: "In their weakened state, the Hero and Swims-at-Night could not hold off the treasure hunters. They seized the ring. But Swims-at-Night will not give up his prize. At the last moment, he reached out and grabbed the hunters." Swims-at-Night: "No you dont!"sic Kellen: "And was whisked away with them, into the mysterious city." Extra Stages Thornwell Farm Relic Hunter: "I'm warning you, old man. Give us this magic ring, or this might get ugly." Old Man: "Please, no! you don't understand, I need it! You there, stranger - please, help me!" Reward: Three Relic Hunter, three Ratway Prospector, unlocks the Darkened Forest. Old Man: "The god bless you. In truth, I don't even have that magic ring anymore - I lost it in the woods over yonder. If you find it, I beg you, please return it. It's precious to me." Darkened Forest Kellen: "The hero searched the wood for the old man's ring - until running afoul of a vicious werewolf." Just before the victory, the Old Man will interrupt: Old Man: "Wait, don't kill him! That's my son!" Reward: three Thornwell Terror. Old Man: "There it is - the ring!" Swims-at-Night: That doesn't look like Barilzar's Mazed Band. But it does look valuable... Old Man: No! This ring is blessed by Hircine - it helps my son control his curse. Swims-at-Night: We could keep it for our trouble... You can either way keep the ring or return it. If kept: Old Man: "A curse upon you! You hear me? May that ring be cursed!" If returned: Swims-at-Night: "Didn't think so. Ah well, another good deed done!"